The 7 Blades of Armageddon
The 7 Blades of Armageddon are seven weapons of immense power, easily able to compare with, and, in some cases, surpass The 13 of the Makai. Five of the Blades chose their bearer, while the last two are the weapons of the heralds of Death and War: The Grim Reaper and the Warrior. These weapons are the only things capable of breaking The Seven Seals, the ones that keep the world stable. As such, together, the Seven Blades hold the fate of the world, to either save it… or end it. History Thousands of years ago, there was the greatest war ever fought, a war between Angel and Demon: The Requiem War. This war would have destroyed the world, had it not been for the intervention of Grim, the first Grim Reaper, and his team, composed of the first Warrior, an Angel, a Demon, and a Phoenix, Dragon and Abyssal Born. When the war ended with a truce, Grim wanted an eternal confirmation of that truce. So, he and the Angel of Death, Azrael, built The Seven Seals, using the fragments from a dying Star. The Seals would prevent Angel and Demon from waging war ever again on Earth. However, Azrael’s apprentice, Absalom, didn’t like the way that power was “wasted” just for the sake of peace. So, taking the last fragment from the same dying Star, its very center, he built the ultimate weapon: The Blade of Armageddon, a weapon capable of destroying the Seven Seals, bringing forth the end of the world. Hearing of this, Grim and his team confronted Absalom. Absalom proved to them the power of The Blade… by ending half of all the life in the world in one swing. After a colossal battle, Absalom was defeated, and The Blade fell in Grim’s hands. Knowing that so much power would corrupt even the strongest of minds, he split the Blade into seven pieces, and gave one to each of his teammates, while keeping one from himself. They each forged the fragments into their own weapon, and thus, the Seven Blades where created. It is said that when the Blades are all brought together on a certain astronomical alignment, the Original Blade of Armageddon will be re-forged once more, and its wielder holds the fate of the world in their hands. Shared Abilities All Blades of Armageddon share some abilities: Shape Shift The Blades can change shape, becoming completely different weapons, in response to their wielders’ needs. While each Blade has a “base form”, they can become almost any other weapon, from gigantic claymores, to huge battle axes, broadswords, scythes, even guns and so on. Armageddon Armour The strongest power of The Blades of Armageddon is to cover the user's body in armor, allowing the user to fully utilize the capabilities of the weapon in hand-to-hand combat. Like the weapon, the armor can be adjusted at the wearer's command, for either strength, agility or defense. Power Enhancement (via Absorbtion) The Blades possesses the ability to absorb different mystical or technological artifacts, substances and even some energies, in order to make themselves stronger. After absorption, they will change their shape to match what they absorbed, while also gaining all the powers, abilities and properties of that artifact/substance/energy. They can even absorb fragments of The Thirteen of the Makai, though they cannot use that power for more than a few minutes, until the fragments return back to the Thirteen The Seven Blades Harvester – Grim Reaper’s Blade *'Power': Can attack the soul directly, leaving the body intact. now fused with the Cross of Rapheal, it can even harm and cure The Corruption *'Current Wielder': Razor Grim Chaos Forge – Warrior’s Blade *'Power': Generates and controls pure Chaos Energy. *'Current Wielder': unknown Harbinger – the Hellish Blade *'Power': Generates and controls Hellfire, that can burn through anything, even space itself. *'Current Wielder': unknown Excalibur – The Heavenly Blade *'Power': Can freeze anything with Holy Ice, be it matter, energy, the senses (can make you blind, deaf, etc.) and even time and space itself. *'Current Wielder': unknown Eye of Abyss – Abyssal Slayer *'Power': Can slay The Abyssal. Other abilities currently unknown. *'Current Wielder': unknown Heart Stealer – Phoenix Slayer *'Power': Can slay Phoenixes. Other abilities currently unknown. *'Current Wielder': unknown Durandal – Dragon Slayer *'Power': Can slay Dragons. Other abilities currently unknown. *'Current Wielder': unknown Category:Weapons Category:Artifacts